Building Up
by medicalnins
Summary: Summary: AU(tried to stick to character personalities) College Life fic; non-massacre. Sasuke and Sakura meet through friend connections and slowly things go from acquaintance, to friends, to partners…Sakura majors in Medical Science while Sasuke majors in Business and Sports Therapy on a military scholarship. Experienced Sasuke is patient with an ever so shy sakura as the build up


_Authors Note:_ First Multi-chap. Not intending for it to be a super long multichap. Please enjoyyyy :) ALSO slight lemon and adult situation (cursing etc) so if thats not how you roll don't read. k? K ;)

 _Summary: AU(tried to stick to character personalities) College Life fic; non-massacre. Sasuke and Sakura meet through friend connections and slowly things go from acquaintance, to friends, to partners...Sakura majors in Medical Science while Sasuke majors in Business and Sports Therapy on a military scholarship. Experienced Sasuke is patient with an ever so shy sakura as the build up their relationship through the wild ride that is college._

Rating: M slight lemons, adult situations, language

CHAPTER 1

* * *

 _Sasuke's POV'_

He couldn't tell if it was the lights or the liquor rushing through his blood system or a mixture of both. Pink hair. It had to have been since middle school that he had seen hair decorated with stupid feathers, over-highlighted or god forbid, wild colors dominating a person's head. Call it his military upbringing that stressed excellence, but he almost despised people who were so desperate for attention that they would go as far as coloring their whole head, an unnatural color.

He watched silently from afar at first, red solo cup in hand with the 'non-alcoholic' punch served at the toga party. Aside from a few people -including this pink haired girl- he opted out of wearing a sheet made to look like a toga. It was millennial and stupid. He considered himself to be a mild party-animal. But this girl, who sat on the couch with what he thought to be a medical book, looked exceedingly out of place. Girls like her (pink haired attention seekers) should be jumping in whip cream kiddy pools, grinding on some stranger, or better yet entering in a wet T-shirt contest. Her friend however, Ino Yamanaka he recalled from high school, was doing all of the above.

She wore ripped skinny jeans, combat boots, a flannel tied around her waist, and a black and gray shirt with a band he had never heard of written in bold letters on her cleavage. Her pink tresses just exceeded her shoulder length by an inch or so. Her eyes, bright green; how unusual. A smirk tugged at his lips, he had seen so many fake girls around campus (and dated plenty of them as well), yet the girl with jade eyes and pastel pink hair seemed the least fake out of them all.

He vaguely remembered her from the campus rush a year ago. She had fallen flat on her face into a mud puddle along with her pillows and blankets. The thought made him snicker. She had such a nerdy persona about her.

"Dude, just go talk to her.." his friend Naruto said, leaning an arm on his shoulder rather awkwardly given the slight height difference.

"Hinata went to school with her, she said that was one of her only friends," oh great he thought. A girl to timid to even say hi is just what he wanted.

"In that case, she's not my type.." sighing, he started to turn before glancing back at the girl. A punk fuck boy named Kito was practically laying on her now, she seemed really uncomfortable about it too. Yet again, he was staring. Wait, did he just?

"Teme, hey wait!" he barely registered his blonde friend as he made his way to the mystery girl, first clenched and blood boiling from what he just bared witness too. ' _You never hit a woman, period.'_ he scoffed internally before reaching the couch, looming over the punk.

* * *

 _Sakura's POV_

Sakura Haruno was not one for parties. She didn't dislike them, but big frat parties like this one intimidated her to say the very least. She pretty much came to ensure her friend Ino's safety and to make sure her stupid ass didn't drive home because she _knew_ she would be humiliatingly wasted by the end of the party.

Like any good medical student, she brought her humongous, 1000 page plus book around with her everywhere. When you weren't studying from it, you could get in a good workout with it! She easily drowned out the music and flashing lights. As much as she didn't like the scene she really wanted to enjoy some partying during her college life; it was her second year at Konoha University after all. The most prestigious school of the country and the biggest party school at that.

If it wasn't for the strong smell of alcohol pelting her in the face she may have not registered that another party goer had taken a seat _practically on top of her_.

"Hey pinkie, have you had any of the punch yet" he reeked of straight vodka and shitty beer. She chose not to respond. She could feel her face flushing from his body pressed against her side.

Suddenly her book was slammed shut in her very hands. What. The. Actual. Fuck. "I promise I am far more interesting than that textbook sweetheart. Come on give me a smile, you're gorgeous. Names Kito" he grinned almost wickedly, not even trying to hide his real reason for coming over.

"Thanks but no thanks, Kaito" she spat out relatively harsh.

"Kito. Come on now, let's have some fun, don't be prude.." he rasped, grasping her wrist tightly, pushing her backward into the cushion more.

"Let my hand go please" she said dully, she really had no time for this. Her patience was wearing thin and she could feel her heart beating against her rib cage harshly.

"No, let me hold your hand" he was practically hovering over her petite form now. His face dangerously close. She closed her eyes and turned her head to the side for a brief moment. The amount of alcohol in his was almost sickening. "I said GET OFF ME" she screamed past the blaring music.

When he ignored her and was almost _straddling_ her she rose her hand swiftly towards his face.

 _'No. No no no. Absolutely not happening. Not again.'_ she thought nervously. Almost beginning to panic. Her hand never reached his face, let alone his shoulder. Instead, the familiar feeling of a burning cheek and momentary bright lights slammed into her like a truck once more.

"You bitch!" he shouted. Gripping her hand even tighter along with her once free hand that never hit its target; literally. She was begging for anything or anyone to just step in. She should have stuck around Ino or that Hinata's boyfriend Naruto at the very least.

She didn't know what to make of what happened next. Suddenly the junior boy (was he in medical science? she could have sworn she had seen him in the science campus a handful of times. Maybe it was sports medication; ie the lettermen jacket he sported) she recognized to be Sasuke Uchiha, the sexiest male at the campus, was grabbing Kito by the collar of his beer stained t-shirt.

"Did you just hit her? Did you just SLAP her?!" she had never seen eyes so red. So enraged. She barely knew this boy, why was he standing up for her like this?

At this point everyone was watching and people from the upstairs and outside area were rushing in to watch the school's most popular boy (and bachelor) get into a fight.

"Chill man, she's _my_ bitch" he spat out. She was going to be sick, yet, she was fueled with anger at the same time. "I pity any girl that even holds your hand! I am no one's bitch!" she spat out even more ugly than his own comment. Bad Idea, for him at least.

Kito spit at her; thankful it missed her bomb ass t-shirt courtesy of Hinata. She as standing at his point with her fists clenched. She barely witnessed the iPhones being taken out when Sasuke just started beating the shit of the guy. He deserved it no doubt, but he didn't even stand a chance! At some point, she had intervene and had grabbed at his arm and screamed at him to stop. As much as he did deserve it she hated seeing people hurt; it is why she was on the track to become a doctor.

* * *

 _Sasuke's POV_

He barely registered the soft brush and then rough grasp on his shoulder and arm. This kid really was asking for it and his patience was growing thin. When he spit towards her he swore his eyes had turned red with rage. Growing up a military brat you learn to respect others and treat women like queens. The buzz of adrenaline and alcohol mixed together to the point he didn't even feel his two broken knuckles. When he glanced back at the girl, whose name he learned was Sakura from Ino screaming from the crowd, looked borderline mortified.

It wasn't until Naruto started dragging him by his shirt (that would be so stretched out by the end of this) that he realized the party was over. He heard Ino trailing behind him with Sakura yelling over the still blaring music about how sorry she was for dragging her out there.

The four of them ran to Naruto's rather untrusty pickup truck, Ino taking shot-gun with Naruto driving. He and Sakura sat in the bed of the truck. What a way to reunite with his old high school classmate Ino.

As they drove off Ino had opened up the middle mirror (the one behind the seat commonly called ' _riding bitch'_ due to it being insanely uncomfortable being in the middle and all) and started apologizing profusely to the Pinkett who looked like she had seen a ghost. He could have sworn she had a little bit more in her after seeing her determined eyes and hearing the almost deadly tone of her voice back in the frat house.

"Forehead I am soooooooo sorry that happened. I didn't think anything like THAT would have happened! I should have left your boring ass home to study!" she grinned sheepishly. What an odd relationship they shared; all the Pinkett did was nod and laugh softly.

He chanced a rather awkward glance at her and saw a beer bottle of all things in her hands. He just pointed to it and raised an eyebrow. What a...preculiar girl.

"I-Uh, um...your hand, it's broken...I grabbed this on the way out so you could uh-I don't know, put it on your hand, to ah.." she trailed off, averting her eyes shyly. He couldn't help but smirk. She was pretty cute.

He held out his hand, waving it at first lightly to get her attention again. Having been an athlete his entire life he knew the importance of icing muscles and taking care of them when they became injured; but, he was still a boy. Any excuse to get her looking at him with _those emerald eyes_ again would be taken.

"Oh-um here." her hands were soft when she gently took the underside of his palm and splayed them flat against her very petite one. She grabbed some napkins that Ino had found in in Naruto's dash and wrapped them thinly around the ice cold bottle before pressing it to his knuckles.

"When you get home ice it in a bucket like you would probably do for one of your muscle injuries in football. Fifteen minutes straight, five-minute rest, and then five minutes back in the ice before wrapping it in a towel and taking it to the doctors in the morning for a brace," she smiled warmly at him, not breaking his gaze for the first time.

"So you follow me on the football field?" he grinned. She almost reeled back, her face was flush and her neck and ears were as well.

"W-well you are our star quarterback"

"Hm..Well doctor, since you know so much about these 'sport injuries'," he winked at her slightly, hoping to play it off to coach and the rest of the school as one; "would you mind tutoring me for my sports med. class?"

He knew he was smooth. She was smart, cute, and actually not that bad despite her hair color choice.

* * *

 _Sakura's POV_

"As long as you don't tell my genetics teacher I went to a frat party the night prior to our three hundred question exam, I'm game" she replied far more calm and cheerful than she felt.

The hotest bachelor just asked for tutoring help. She thought she as going to die. Maybe just maybe, some boys weren't bad at all.

Looking past his perfect jawline and stunning facial featurues, she saw Ino making kissy faces along with Naruto in the mirror as the rounded to the girls dorm...how embarressing!

 _~To Be Continued~_

 _END OF CHAPTER 1_


End file.
